Bullet
by Foster Tucker
Summary: Dos rubios. Catorce y diecisiete años. Ambos sin futuro ni pasado, perros de la ley. Listos para apuntar y destruir. Niños jugando con plomo y pólvora. Pero… ¿Qué más daba ya? Ellos eran los buenos…


_South Park no me pertenece. Soundrack sugerido: Bangarang- Skrillex, La bala-Calle 13_

Bullet

.-.-.

Reguero. Apestaba a amoniaco, plomo y agua sucia. Hedía a pólvora y había cuerpos en el piso.

Inertes, muñecos humanos de carne y hueso esparcidos sobre el pavimento y allá a lo lejos hay un contraste con el silencio sepulcral.

Un disparo. Dos. Tres. El metal retruena y reluce ante la luz tenue de la noche y se oyen las maldiciones como los aullidos de un lobo.

La noche los refugia, y ellos se mantienen en su mortífero juego de cañonazos y gotas rojas.

Un rubio de tamaño compacto vestido de traje negro y corbata que no rayaba ni los quince años y otro rubio más alto, al que fácilmente se le calculaban unos diecisiete. El más pequeño sostenía un arma de bajo poder, pero contaba con una puntería excelente y su compañero traía en mano una pistola con un cañón corto, un aparato peligroso en manos de quien fuese.

El pequeño estaba de espalda al otro y viceversa, pegados el uno al otro y dando vueltas analizando el perímetro. Rodeados.

El pequeño sangraba de la mejilla derecha y tenía el cabello alborotado y sucio. Sus ojos azules se abrían a más no poder y su pupila estaba tan contraída que era casi inapreciable. El otro, por su parte, tenía un corte en un costado de dos palmos de largo y que salpicaba de carmín con cada movimiento.

Miran a su alrededor, no hay escapatoria. Salen individuos de traje y lentes de los autos finos. Insectos de dos patas. ¿Cuántos eran? Ocho, nueve. Había mucho trabajo por hacer. _Hoy llego tarde a casa, cariño._

Un acicalado fulano da la orden y sus perros se lanzan al ataque como un tigre a una cabra. Clones. Todos iguales entre sí.

Los rubios se ponen en guardia, parecen entonces bestias, asustadas. Al mayor se le eriza el cabello y levanta su arma apuntando a uno de los tantos títeres del dinero de aquel gato rico, y al rubio pequeño le pasa lo mismo, se encorva y toma una actitud psicótica e inestable. Es ahí cuando comienza la batalla.

Tres sujetos van sobre el mayor y otros tres sobre el pequeño. ¡Venga, la fiesta ha empezado! Uno de los tipos intenta golpear al mayor en la cara y su golpe es desviado con una agilidad sobrehumana. El rubio mayor se balancea sobre sí e impide una patada por parte de otro sujeto. Golpe en la nuca, ¡Punto para el rubio!.

El chico menor se ríe con sorna e histeria y se mueve con la agilidad de un gato entre sus agresores. Los patea y les retuerce las extremidades como un maniático y al final les revienta la mandíbula de un golpe con el mango de su revólver. Épico.

Ninguno de los dos rubios pierde el tiempo y recargan las armas. Seis disparos en total, seis tumbas que colocar. No iban a dejar a ninguno vivo. Enemigo hoy, enemigo siempre.

Al rubio pequeño le corresponden los primeros tres, y de un solo rugido de su pequeño juguete, dos cabezas revientan y las gotas rojas fluyen. Luego salta y le da otro disparo al tercero ahora sin emoción. El rubio mayor da tres jaladas de gatillo y atraviesa corazones, entrañas y tejido y el proyectil solo deja su aroma metálico.

La expresión del ricachón es un dulce canto angustiado. Se repite la operación, pero esta vez todo el pelotón de individuos con armas de gran poder van ahora en una estampida humana a intentar eliminar al par de niños que están jugando en su jardín.

Dieciocho sujetos contra dos rubios frenéticos. David y Goliat, el bien y el mal. Las miradas cómplices de los chicos se mezclan. Se sonríen.

_Yo soy el bueno de la historia, cariño. Oh sí._

Llueven entonces hombres de montón sobre ambos, como pueden se libran de una gran mayoría, eran malos para pelear. El más alto recibe tres golpes fuertes en el estómago y ce de rodillas escupiendo maldiciones y riendo como si fuera un juego. Una vez más la expresión de desconcierto del millonetas malcriado es un poema.

El rubio menor da tres disparos y deja inconsciente a otros cuatro tipos, listo para escupir plomo una vez más cuando ve a su compañero, riendo como un desquiciado, con la boca llena de sangre y el rostro hecho un caos. Se le queda mirando a la par de los otros sujetos que anteriormente lo habían golpeado.

El rubio menor comienza a descender el arma y se acerca caminando de forma inestable hacia su compañero, soltando pequeñas risas desgastadas. Una oportunidad ¿eh?

Los sujetos no notan la presencia del rubio pequeño y este de repente les sonríe. Los tres sujetos están los suficientemente juntos el uno del otro y eso era macabramente perfecto. El chico ensancha la sonrisa y pone su horrible y poderoso juguete en la cabeza del primer sujeto. ¡Boom!

La bala atraviesa de golpe los tres cráneos y los cuerpos caen al piso. El rubio ríe como un verdadero desquiciado y se tira al piso al lado de su compañero quien lo mira y se zangolotea tosiendo por la risa descontrolada e histérica que soltaba. Ambos se miran como dos perfectos psicóticos y miran al sujeto enemigo. Narcotraficante, tratante de blancas, lavado de dinero.

_Me siento bien, déjame que lo grite, cariño. Oh, oh…_

El tipo mira a su alrededor horrorizado, pues su ejército de dieciocho fornidos hombres con armas grandes no pudieron contra un par de chicos rubios menores de edad. Increíble.

Se miran, miran al tipo, encogido de temor.

Se levantan y se ríen de nuevo. Ese día deciden no informarles a sus superiores que habían capturado al culpable. ¡Granada!

_Solo déjame jalar el seguro y que todo se vaya al carajo, nena…oh, oh._

Explotó.

Y adiós negocio sucio. Misión cumplida.

-Kenneth-

-Leopold-

-Detesto tener que trabajar-

-Sí, nos deben vacaciones.-

_Yo no quería acabar así, pero así fue, cariño. Y ahora yo soy el bueno…_

_Yo soy el bueno y todos me creen el malo. Trabajo para el bien, nena… lo hago._

_Yo soy el bueno._

~Finito~

Bien, admito que esto fue totalmente aleatorio. Digo es una vasca. Es que un día pensé en rizar el rizo, luego pensé en Butters, luego el Kenny, y luego los dibujé en trazos infantiles jugando a los vaqueros y luego a los gansters y luego me tomé tres tazas de café y aquí esta esto. :D, Gracias al que leyó. ¿Sabes que me haría feliz? Un review. Sería mi navidad atrasada :DDDD jajajaj, ¡oknaaaa! Gracias por leer, maniacos y hippies locos.

Fic dedicado a:**CrationLM, MuffinStateOfTheArt89, y a Gaby17.**


End file.
